


Play Me

by spicymf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Filth, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Top Johnny, bottom jaehyun, butt plug, friends to lovers kinda, hard sex, jaehyun is an exotic dancer, jaehyun is soft but a whore, johnny has a big dick, sin - Freeform, strip club, xuxi is the bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicymf/pseuds/spicymf
Summary: This is NOT what Johnny expected when Jaehyun asked him to go to a strip club together.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 359





	Play Me

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this i’m sorry it sucks and i’m sorry for any mistakes and typos enjoy 💜💜💜

Johnny considers himself to be quite the people reader. He takes pride in his “superpower”, on his ability to see right through people.

That’s why his pride is absolutely demolished when Jaehyun, his best friend (and the love of his life but that’s another story for another time), manages to fool the fuck out of him, but he can’t say he hates the surprise.

However he should’ve known. It’s unlikely of Jaehyun to ask him to go to a goddamn club and watch an exotic dance show.

He also hates how he missed the previous clues, such as Jaehyun disappearing the whole night until morning comes around, a couple of nights a week, how did he not notice that?! They live together for fuck’s sake.

There’s also the part where Jaehyun suddenly offered to pay for everything, and started buying anything he could get his hands on, more often then not surprising Johnny with gifts. Johnny just thought— yeah he actually did not think of that, fuck.

He groans and bangs his head on the table, of course, quickly ending his tantrum as Jaehyun has now made on the center of the stage, ready to perform, and Johnny’s dick twitches in interest as he drinks the view in front of him. 

Jaehyun is always beautiful. So Johnny can’t say he’s exactly shocked, but he is shocked, as he scans the younger’s body, almost completely naked, in the tiniest and the cutest baby pink lingerie that Johnny never thought he’d see an exotic dancer wearing.

He looks like an angel, like the filthiest angel, with his costume doing anything but hiding his skin, as the top (not Johnny in this case) clings around his chest, serving as nothing but straps around him, no other material at all, his skin on full display, and most importantly, on Johnny’s interest, his nipples on full display.

And the panties, don’t even get him started on the panties, just the same as the top, all straps, all skin, with the cutest pom pom, right where Johnny notices Jaehyun’s dick peeking out.

The white thigh high boots absolutely kill him on the spot, highlighting his milky, muscular thighs and Johnny wants to cry.

But the fucking fluffy bunny ears on top his head, K.O. He’s a gone man.

And Johnny’s personal favorite piece, a two-straps leather choker, with yet another fluffy pom pom right on the center, and to say that Johnny simply loves it is an understatement.

His dick hurts at this point, and he’s stuck between taking a quick trip to the bathroom to jerk off, or not even give Jaehyun a chance to start his performance and just fucking take him.

He decides on neither as suddenly music blasts, Johnny can absolutely not hear it, his blood pumping hot in his ears, and his dick, as Jaehyun slowly starts moving to the song, swaying his hips, running his hands all over himself, giving the cheering crowd the best bedroom eyes that he can muster, his cheeks flushed in the prettiest pink, as he continues doing, whatever he’s doing, Johnny doesn’t know, his brain absolutely unable to comprehend what’s going he just knows he loves it, he just know that the only thing in his mind is just Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun and more Jaehyun.

And also a part of, of course, even more Jaehyun, but writhing and moaning in absolute bliss under Johnny, and fuck, he’s so hard that his dick hurts, and he doesn’t know what to do.

He presses his thighs tightly in attempt to relive even a little of the tension, and tries to think of anything that is not Jaehyun, but Johnny is a weak man, and he makes the mistake of looking up, the whole room spins as his eyes lock with the younger, and oh fuck, does that make him feel things.

Jaehyun is working his magic, back turned at the audience, his ass on full display and his eyes on Johnny, never moving away even for a split second, his bottom lip in between his teeth and dear fuck, Johnny’s gonna combust at any point now.

He always knew Jaehyun has a nice ass, but right now, it just looks downright delicious.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, too engrossed in Jaehyun only, but the performance ends, and Jaehyun slowly leaves the stage, as horny old men keep throwing money on the podium and yelling all sorts of perverted filth at him, Jaehyun just ignores them and his eyes lock with Johnny’s one more time before he disappears backstage and Johnny’s left lightheaded and with his jaw on the floor.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed of him just gaping the door, when suddenly a hand taps his shoulder and brings him back on his senses, it’s the bartender.

“Peach is waiting for you in the private room.” the tall man says, and Johnny looks at him confused. The other laughs, “Jaehyun.” he explains and Johnny’s heart stop for a second and he nods and thanks the boy, before getting up and following him at the back where Jaehyun is waiting for him.

Oh my god, Jaehyun is waiting for me, he thinks to himself and suddenly he can’t breathe as his imagination runs wild. He’s so nervous and so confused at himself, he’s never felt like this before. Jaehyun just possesses insane power over him.

The reach a door, Johnny assumes it’s the door behind which is Jaehyun, waiting for him and, wow Johnny, how observant of you, you’re so smart, he mocks himself inside his head and looks at the bartender for assurance and the boy just smiles at him and makes his way back to do his job.

Johnny takes a deep breath, knocks on the door and just slides inside without waiting for an answer or he’d die right then and there.

Jaehyun seems a little startled by the sudden entrance, when Johnny sees him, and he’s now in a white robe, and Johnny doesn’t want to think of whether he’s wearing anything underneath or not.

Seeing Jaehyun like this, brings him back to being Johnny again.

He looks beautiful as always. And this way, face makeup free and only clad in a robe, he looks more like Jaehyun, and Johnny loves it.

His face looks fresh, and flushed, his hair fluffy and he looks nervous.

Johnny’s heart does a thing where it hurts to look at the other.

“Hi.” he manages to say, just a little bit above a whisper.

“Hey.” Johnny says back, leaning against the door and crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at the younger.

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything after he just breathes out and hangs his head down, and Johnny laughs at how red his ears are. 

“Why are you suddenly so shy?” he asks smirking and slowly making his way towards the single armchair in the middle of the room.

“You were shaking your ass in front of that many people, giving me the biggest boner in my entire life, and now you’re shy?” he teases while plopping himself down on the seat.

Jaehyun flushes am ever deeper red, and Johnny heard a tiny whine on the back of his throat.

“So what am I here for?” he decides to ask, he doesn’t quite understand how these things work.

“I just wanted to see you.” he says softly, and then something snaps within him, he looks up into the older’s eyes, something burning in his gaze and suddenly he’s the same Jaehyun that has was on stage.

He slowly makes his way towards the older, flinging his legs on either sides of his hips and plants himself on his lap. “And maybe a little more.” he whispers seductively on Johnny’s ear while wrapping his arms around the older’s neck.

And that’s all Johnny needs to cup the younger’s jaw and crash their lips together, Jaehyun whining at the contact, “I’ve been waiting so long,” he breathes out in between kisses and Johnny groans, but he does say anything.

Johnny’s hands move from his face down to his neck, his shoulders, his waist, and slide under the robe,landing on his ass, groaning at the bare flesh and giving the cheeks a good squeeze and Jaehyun moans loudly into Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny breaks the kiss to go for the younger’s neck, planting kisses, biting and sucking every inch of boy, down to his chest.

“Fuck,”Jaehyun breathes out at Johnny abusing his neck, he knows, that he has a sensitive neck. “Johnny, fuck.” he whispers, grinding his hips over Johnny’s rock hard cock and both of them moan at the contact.

Johnny tightens his grip on the younger’s ass, guiding him back and forth, the older’s dick right under him, right where he wants it, and his own dick rubbing over the rough material of Johnny’s pants and it burns, but it burns so good.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun moans, “I could cum just like this.”

“Hmm, I thought i was gonna get to fuck you before that happens.” Johnny says, with a pout on his lips, and the words go straight to Jaehyun’s dick, who whimpers.

“We’re not allowed to have sex in here.” he whines.

“Oh,” Johnny lets out and the both stop for a moment and they lock eyes. Jaehyun lets out a groan, “Fuck it,” and goes straight for the older’s lips.

Johnny’s hands never stop moving him him on his lap, as Jaehyun’s hands go into the older’s chest and rip his shirt open.

“Fuck, that was my favorite shirt,” Johnny breaks the kiss to complain.

Jaehyun doesn’t care, “I bought it and I can buy you another one,” he grits through his teeth and runs his hands all over the older’s torso.

“I wanna suck your dick,” he says suddenly and Johnny chokes on his spit, and when he looks at the younger, he looks so innocent, so hopeful, eyes sparkling and lips in a slight smile, as if he didn’t just murder Johnny with just 5 words.

“Maybe next time, baby.” it pains him to say that, “we don’t have the tine right now,”

“Please call me that again,” Jaehyun mumbles and Johnny smirks.

“What? Baby?”

Jaehyun nods sheepishly, his cheeks flushing furiously.

“My baby,” Johnny says planting a sweet kiss on his lips and the younger just melts.

The sweetness of the moment doesn’t stop him from fiddling his hands around to unbuckle the older’s belt, pulling his pants and underwear down just slightly enough so that his dick springs out and when it does, Jaehyun straight up moans.

“Fuck, you’re gonna tear me apart and there’s nothing in this world I want more than that.” he breathes out, stroking the older a few times, his length hot and heavy on his palm, and Jaehyun thinks he could easily cum just like that.

Johnny groans at that and Jaehyun doesn’t give him the chance to gather his senses before he continues, “Please fuck me, so, so, so fucking hard that i can’t walk and you’ll have to carry me out of here and send us home and then fuck me there again and again and again until I pass out.”

“Jesus, Jaehyun,” the older’s moans, “Lube,” he growls and Jaehyun reaches behind the pillow and throws it at him. “Do you want to do it yourself or do you want me to fuck with with my fingers?”

“Fuck,” Jaehyun breathes out, “Maybe next time,”

“I’m not gonna fuck you unprepared, baby,” Johnny shakes his head.

“There’s no need to.” Jaehyun smiles cockily and drags Johnny’s hand over his crack down to his hole, and when Johnny feels it, a string of profanities leave through the his gritted teeth.

“I was hoping this was gonna happen,” Jaehyun whispers and Johnny just growls, before grabbing the head of the toy, and twisting it inside of the younger.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun moans, and Johnny pulls the toy out, almost completely, only to thrust it back inside of the boy, who lets out a choked grunt, and Johnny continues thrusting the plug in and out of him.

“I’d love to fuck you along with the butt plug one day,” Johnny confesses, pulling the robe out of the younger’s frame and pulling the toy out and throwing it mindlessly somewhere.

“Please, please fuck me, Johnny. I need your cock, please.” the younger cries out and Johnny doesn’t say a word, just raises the younger’s hips slightly and gets ahold of his cock, slapping Jaehyun’s hole a few times, making the younger cry out, before he slowly lowers himself down the older’s dick.

Both of them moan loudly, as Johnny bottoms out and Jaehyun’s sitting flush on his hips, his dick balls deep inside of him, reaching so, so deep inside at this angle.

Jaehyun is breathless, eyes rolled back on his skull, mouth agape and head thrown back.

“Shit, Johnny,” he moans breathlessly, voice quivering. “Shit,” he cries out once again. “You’re so fucking deep inside me fuck,” he squeals in pleasure, “I can feel you in my tummy, fuck.” Johnny can’t say he doesn’t feel cocky, no pun intended, “You’re fucking big, holy shit,” he shudders.

“Enough with the praises, baby.” Johnny grits out, teeth clenched at Jaehyun’s tight heat wrapped around his dick. “Move.” he growls.

“You feel so good just like this, I think i’m gonna cum,” Jaehyun squeals once again. “Fuck,” he screams out loudly, “I’m gonna need to go to the ER after we’re done, but, Johnny, please fuck me,” he breathes out, most of the words slurred out, but Johnny understands and it’s all the confirmation he needed before he gripped the younger’s hips, in a bruising grip, pulling him slightly up, his dick sliding out a little, at which Jaehyun hisses and then snapping his hips up hard.

Jaehyun is breathless, absolutely fucked out in just a couple of thrusts, and that’s how long it takes for the older to find his prostate, and never failing to hit it spot on each time and Jaehyun screams.

“Shit, baby, you’re so tight.” Johnny groans, his hips picking up their pace and Jaehyun’s back arches to a breaking point and tears cascade down his cheeks in pleasure.

Johnny’s peace never slows down, fucking into the younger mercilessly, abusing his sweet spot more and more with each thrust.

Jaehyun can’t breathe, he can’t think, and he just screams in pure bliss as he tries to bounce on Johnny’s cock to fuck himself even harder.

“JOH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OOOOOOOOHNNY!” His scream cut with each of Johnny’s powerful thrusts.

The younger sobs, waterfalls of tears dripping out of his eyes as Johnny picks up his pace and drills into his hole animalisticaly, his thrusts hard, fast, hitting his sweet spot straight on, and Jaehyun just melts in Johnny’s arms, no voice coming out of him at this point, he feels so, so, so good that he doesn’t even know what to do what to scream, eyes and head rolled back and attempting to move at the same time as Johnny, impaling himself on the older’s cock and one particular thrust, where he still his hips on Johnny’s lap, and Johnny reaches impossibly deep, and he just stays there, Jaehyun screams and he cums hard, untouched, painting all of Johnny’s chest with semen.

And then Johnny gets back at his merciless fucking, thrusting even harder and faster into the younger, fucking him into overstimulation while chasing his own release and Jaehyun is shaking in pleasure, breathless, choked out moans leaving past his lips as he’s fucked dumb.

It doesn’t take long for Johnny to reach his high, he still his hips on Jaehyun’s sweet spot and spills his load inside, feeling him to the brim, and Jaehyun just keens at the feeling.

Johnny doesn’t move, as both of them catch their breaths, Jaehyun falling on his chest as if boneless, and inhaling sharp breaths.

“Fuck,” he moans again and Johnny laughs, “Do you think you’ll need to go to the hospital?” he teases.

“I think I’d been sick my whole life and your dick is the only cure.” he mumbles against Johnny’s chest who laughs even harder. Jaehyun smiles, “Or I died and went to heaven,” Johnny just shakes his head with a smile on his face.

“That good?” he asks with a smirk.

“Too good.” the younger says, slowly getting up from the older’s chest.

He lets out a soft moan and rolls his eyes back. “You feels so good inside of me,” he moans and slowly starts rolling his hips in circular motions, the pleasure intensified because of the overstimulation and it’s beyond overwhelming but he loves it, “I wish i could always have your cock inside of me,” 

Johnny groans, “Baby,” he breathes out.

“How am i supposed to live with my hole empty of your cock, pushing in and out of me, or even just inside like this,” he whines. “Fuck, I’m horny again.”

“Let’s go home, baby.” Johnny suggests softly, caressing his cheek.

Jaehyun pouts, “I don’t wanna let go,” as if you prove his statement, he bounces a few times on the older’s cock, the cum inside on him squelching and dripping down his thighs and he shudders.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard when we get home, you’ll feel my dick inside of you even when I’m not,” he growls in the younger’s ear while rocking his hips up a few times, then grabbing him the hips and pulling himself out.

The both groan the loss, and as Johnny watches his cum dripping from Jaehyun’s hole and down his thighs, thick and a lot, he groans and his dick twitches back to life.

He’s about to clean the younger off, when his eyes catch the butt plug, long forgotten and having landed on Jaehyun’s robe. He smirks and picks it up, “How do you feel, baby?” he teases.

“Empty.” the younger pouts.

Johnny chuckles and slowly opens the younger’s thighs, displaying his hole, gaping at nothing, and still full of cum, he groans and slowly pushes the toy inside the younger, who lets out a long hoarse moan at feeling full again.

“Come one baby,” Johnny kisses his forehead, “Let’s get you dressed and I’ll fuck your brains out when we get home.

Jaehyun is pretty sure he came right then and there.


End file.
